


King of Liars

by kimpotato



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Liar Game - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: Hwang Minhyun finds himself roped into a life-changing tournament and seeks help from a very reliable—but equally dangerous—Kim Jonghyun.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28
Collections: Fics that have cuddled and stabbed me and yet I'm still coming back for more





	King of Liars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Bad boy enough for you?

An indie bar. Smooth music in the background. Strangers milling around.

Minhyun quietly waits, watching as Jonghyun woos two young people, one male and one female, loyal fans who go to all of his gigs. 

“I hope your friends ask about me.”

The young woman covers her face with her hands, a small squeal escaping her lips. The young man does minisculely better; he, at least, remains composed enough to smile brightly, though Minhyun notices that the tips of his ears have turned two shades redder.

“W-we’ll see you next time, Oppa,” the girl manages, and Minhyun is impressed that she could still speak. 

“I’ll be expecting you,” Jonghyun smirks, leaning forward just the tiniest bit, but still a safe distance away. Minhyun has to hand it to him; Jonghyun may exude a bad-boy charisma on and off the stage, but no one can accuse him of being ungentlemanly in his ways.

The fans squeal (yes, even the young man gives in), and Minhyun watches as they grin silly at each other as they walk away.

Minhyun then shifts his eyes to Jonghyun, watches as the rockstar hops back on stage to collect his electric guitar and bids his bandmates goodbye. He continues observing, waiting until Jonghyun starts heading backstage before he stands from his spot at a corner table and follows suit.

He finds himself chasing after Jonghyun as the singer is headed up the stairs to his dressing room.

“Jonghyun-ssi,” he calls out, quickly grabbing the latter’s arm, stopping him from taking another step.

The rockstar turns and regards him with a serious look. “What are you doing here, Minhyun-ah?”

Minhyun quickly pulls his hand away, suddenly self-conscious. Something in Jonghyun’s eyes has always had him mesmerized. Like they hold all the secrets in the universe. Like he could see right into his soul.

“The next round. It’s starting tomorrow.”

Jonghyun nods, his expression amused. Minhyun knows he is waiting, waiting for him to say what is on his mind. It has always been like that, since the first time they’ve met. Has it only been two months? It feels like they’ve known each other all their lives.

“Won’t you reconsider?” Minhyun asks, taking one tentative step forward. He is disappointed to see that Jonghyun’s amusement shifts to haughtiness. 

“My decision remains the same,” the singer responds. 

“But you don’t even have to participate in the game anymore,” Minhyun reminds him. “You’ve cleared your debt in the last game, right? I don’t want you to keep getting in trouble because of me.”

He has always felt guilty, ever since he sought out Jonghyun’s help two months ago. He had found himself roped into a life-changing tournament then, a result of gullibleness and naivety. When it seemed like he was going to lose not just the game but his freedom too, he read about Kim Jonghyun in the news, frontman of the famous Savannah band. Also a genius poker player, infamous for his winnings in international poker tournaments. Desperate, Minhyun had searched for him, begged for his help, even promising to give Jonghyun any profits he may get from the game.

Jonghyun raises a perfect eyebrow. “Don’t misunderstand,” he replies, a smirk blooming on his lips. “I’m not doing this because of you.”

And that is the crux of the problem. Minhyun knows Jonghyun has now become addicted to the game. To winning. The King of Liars Tournament is more exciting than any poker competition he has participated in. The stakes are higher, the rewards greater.

Losing means losing everything, too.

Minhyun doesn’t want Jonghyun to lose. Especially because he is the one who introduced him to the game. Especially since Jonghyun has helped him escape the game and pay off his own debts.

“The next round will be more difficult,” Minhyun reasons out. “There’s no guarantee that you’ll keep winning.”

Jonghyun laughs. “That’s what makes things more exciting, right?” Minhyun sees a gleam in Jonghyun’s eyes, like ten thousand stars decided to explode into supernovas at the same exact time.

Minhyun feels his heart drop, his worries grow ten times worse. It must have registered on his face, because he watches as Jonghyun’s grin shifts to a kind smile. The smile he’d often give Minhyun whenever the latter worried that they would lose in a new round.

“Go home and get some rest, Minhyun-ah,” Jonghyun instructs him, his voice firm but warm. “You’re debt-free now. Live your life. Don’t worry about me.” He then reaches out and gives Minhyun’s shoulder a light pat, and then turns to walk away.

Minhyun finds himself standing on the stairs long after Jonghyun has gone, his mind and heart swirling with different emotions that he can't understand. He takes a deep breath, his mind made up.

“I won’t let you go down this path alone, Jonghyun-ssi,” he whispers to no one, clenching his fists so tightly he could feel his fingernails digging into his skin. “I’m going to save you, even if it’s the last thing I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on one of my favorite mangas, "Liar Game" by Shinobu Kaitani.
> 
> Is this a oneshot? A chaptered story? Who knows? I sure as heck don't. But thank you for reading, either way!
> 
> Not beta-ed. Will never be beta-ed. Holler for typos. Or grammatical errors. Or just because, you know, you want to.


End file.
